


Muse

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine's Father (sort of), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Newspapers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fell in love with your words."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

"You hate Sebastian. You've hated him since he joined the team," Kurt laughs, settling on the bench, bumping his shoulder into Blaine's. "Why didn't you just request a transfer?"

"Because I fell in love with you."

Blaine closes his eyes as he hears Kurt's sharp intake of a shaky breath.

"Blaine, wh-"

"Don't. Don't say anything. I just wanted you to understand, to know why I never left."

"I... don't know what to say," Kurt whispers after a moment, Blaine feels him shift next to him but he doesn't leave. "You-"

"I fell in love with your words. With your mind, with the way you think and see... life. Your strength and faith in a world that's been nothing but cruel to you."

Blaine finally turns enough to meet Kurt's gaze. He sees surprise and shock but no anger.

"Blaine..."

"I've read everything you've ever written, either in the paper or the things you shared with me. God, Kurt, I had a crush on you even before you left Vogue. That's why I suggested you to my father when we got an opening."

The little smile that pulls at Kurt's lips is what gives Blaine the strength he needs to continue. He shifts enough to fully face Kurt, resisting the urge to reach out and take his hands.

He hopes his words will be enough.

"My father runs four newspapers in this city, I never wanted to follow in his footsteps because... no matter how much I love journalism I could never appreciate what he did. What he stood for. I took this job just to please him."

Blaine pauses to watch Kurt take his hand in his with a watery smile.

"Kurt, after you joined the newspaper I started to love what I was doing again."

"But I was on the seventh floor, you didn't meet me until a year after I came here."

Blaine laughs a little, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I told you, I fell in love with your words first and foremost. I didn't have to know what you looked like to love you. You're magic, Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine, can I tell you something?" 

"Of course," Blaine swallows. "Anything."

"All those pieces I showed you? I never shared them with anyone."

"I thought Sebastian was helpi-"

"I lied. I always wrote for the paper but I stopped writing for myself ages ago, until I... until I met you, actually. My words have always been a part of me but for most of my life I'd only ever used them as a defense mechanism or a means to an end. It was all superficial until I got to share them with you."

"Kur-"

Blaine stops as Kurt presses a finger to his lips, "Let me finish. You are my muse, Blaine Anderson. Your father offered me a position in the Chicago office but I turned it down because I didn't want to be away from you. I couldn't."

"Are you saying..."

"I love you, Blaine."

Before he can say anything or maybe break his own face with how hard he's smiling, a newspaper hits him in the face.

"It's about fucking time! Gelastasia and Gaymitri, finally stop being oblivious! Alert the media!" Santana drawls. "You two have been hovering around each other like lovesick, horny, bunny rabbits for over six months. We were about to stage an intervention."

Blaine tries not to blush too much as Kurt giggles next to him, still holding onto his hand.


End file.
